jelly Coming out
by jellyalwaystogether
Summary: this is a story about Jen and Tilly i thought i should write one as not many people write stories about them
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

i was there thinking what to say to my girlfriend that i needed to tell someone that me and Jen are together its eating me up inside. Surely i can trust my bestest friend Maddie, she will understand wont she? its 11:30pm i need some sleep but i just cant get jen off my mind, i never seem to be able to consecrate anymore. I wish we didn't have to pretend that were not together. Why does their have to be a stupid rule about Teachers dating Students. i try and get some sleep as i have college in the morning so i drift of to sleep thinking about the one woman i love. My thoughts have gone as son as my alarm goes off ! So i grumpily get out of bed but then my mood changes as soon as i see my phone and see i have a message off my amazing Jen it read

**hey beautiful good morning missing you loads and love you cant wait until i see you** **xxxxxx j**

My heart skipped a beat when jen said she was missing me loads and that she loved me so then i typed back

**Hey beautiful yourself ;) missing you more and love you too cant wait to see your loving smile of yours xxxxxx T **

I jump into the shower then get ready i want to look my best for Jen so i put a little more makeup on than i normally do. i then look at the time and think oh crap im going to be late i was that bothered in trying to make myself look stunning for my Jen that when i walk down the corridor she wont be able to turn away from me. I quickly put my shoes on then run downstairs.

'Bye mum im going to be late love you see you in a bit'.

' one minute love i will give you a lift'

'thanks mum that would be great'

we go to the car and i can feel my mum staring at me i know she knows that i want to impress someone i know shes going to ask me the question so i try and start the conversation before she asks me that question but im too late

'so Tilly love whos this girl your trying to impress then and dont say no one because you wasn't nearly late for nothing your always early'.

' ok mum yes you got me i really like this girl ok now can we just leave it there please'

' awwwww is my Tils in love'

'mum'

'sorry darling just that my little girl isn't little anymore shes growing up'

'its ok mum right thanks for dropping me off but i have to go now otherwise im going to be late for my first lesson'

'ok bye love will see you later don't know what time me and your dad are going to be back i might be on a business trip'

'ok bye'

i run to my first lesson which is art i have the biggest smile on my face as i walk in Jen cant stop staring at me i have to put my hand up and say i need help with my work otherwise people will be asking doesn't realize i have my hand up so i have to shout her name she jumps.

'Miss Gilmore i need help with my work please'

'ok Tilly what part are you stuck on'

' Jen you know im not really stuck right ? i needed you to come over because you wont stop staring at me and people will think its weird so you need to stop ok'

' i am so sorry Tilly i cant help it you look i don't know i cant even explain how amazing you look just wow'

i go slightly red ' thanks babe right you better help other people now because they might start to get a little suspicious'

' oh yeah i didn't realize babe right im going to go now love you'

before i could reply Jen was already helping another student i so wanted to say i love you back.

The bell went for break and Jen shouted me to stay behind as normal so i waited until everyone was gone then i was prepared to tell her i had to tell someone i was dreading it.

'Jen i need to tell you something'

'yeah go on babe'

' i don't know how to say this is i am just going to come out with it. its eating me up inside i need to tell someone about are relationship Jen'

i know when i studied her face she was shocked ' Jen please don't be angry with me if you don't want me to say anything to anyone one i wont'

'Tilly im not angry with you i love you and i love that i can call you my girlfriend, because i don't know what my life would have been without you in my life i know you need to speak to someone about are relationship because i feel the same so if you want to you can as long as you know if Maddie tells someone else this could be over for us'

i was shocked i didn't know what to say i cant believe she said that i can tell someone and i was even more shocked that she said that she was proud that she could call me her girlfriend.

'earth to Tils'

'sorry babe i was just shocked that you said i could tell someone i thought you was going to b angry with me, but you've proved me wrong and im even more socked that you said that because your not good with your feelings'

'Tils its ok babe you know that i love you and im sorry that i don't say it enough but you must know that i really do love you with all my heart and nothings going to change that'

'Right babe im going to go now my friends will be wondering where i am see yo soon and i love you'

'love you too'

i move in for a kiss this kiss i have wanted all day i love for it, Jen tries to heat it up so i back away ' don't think so Miss Gilmore'

with that i went out of her room wishing i never stopped kissing her all i wanted to do was kiss her all day long, i went into the common room where everybody was waiting for me i was in such a daydream that i didn't even know Maddie was shouting my name.

'Tilly, Tilly, Tilllyyyyy oi'

'sorry Maddie i was just in the world of my own anyway i need to speak to you about something'

' yeah i kind of figured that you was an cant it wait babe'

'no not really Mads'

Hope you all enjoyed my first part of my story !


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

'babe whats so important that you have to tell me now why cant it wait'

'Maddie i don't know how to tell you this but i really need someone to talk to right now its eating me up inside and our my bestfriend and i don't know who else to tell and you have to promise you wont tell no one and i mean no one because Jen could get into serious trouble'

'Your seeing her again, you are i know you are please don't tell me your this stupid and fallen for her again she hurt you and it was horrible for me to see you in so much pain Tilly you cant be serious she will hurt you again like all the other times'

The moment Maddie said all that i knew she wouldn't understand why would anyone

' Maddie please don't be like this, you my best friend right! you've got to trust me she wont hurt me. i know she has hurt me in the past but she really loves me this time and nothing going to pull us apart. and i know it was it was horrible to see me like that it broke her heart too you know but Jen had to do it for a reason its not like she had a choice'

'Right fine i will be okay with it then and i will be here for you when you need to talk whenever you want but Tilly if she really does break your heart again i will break her ok'

'Thanks Mads i owe you and can we go talk to Jen because she needs someone to talk to as well'

'Yeah sure Tils im here for you and Jen ok'

' Thank you so much Mads i love you so much we will have to go at dinner time though because breaks over now'

'yeah ok Tils i will meet you outside Miss Gilmore's classroom bye'

'ok see later Mads'

omg i couldn't believe it Maddie is actually fine with it. i cant wait until i see the look on Jens face,shes going to love it. Great i have double History this is going to be the most longest two hours of my life. an hour and a half pasted it felt like i have been in here all day. Mr Warman going on about how we could help Hitler. Finally the bell rung for dinner i was the first to get out of the door i got to Jen room in no time. Maddie not far behind now all we had to do is wait for Jen.

10 minutes had passed at we finally seen her come down the corridor she stopped as she seen me and froze i had to call her over for her to finally realize she was staring at me again.

' Jen you just going to stare at me all day or you going to open your door so we can talk'

'or right sorry coming now'

'Miss Gilmore don't look so worried Tilly has told me and im fine about it all we came here for is to talk she said you needed someone to talk to'

' Oh right good so lets go in then and take a seat'

We all got into the classroom Jen was stood at the door and told us to go sit down, i did it on purpose i touched her as i walked past her i could feel her breath pick up i knew then i turned her on and she wouldn't be able to cope for long.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly made my way over to where they both were sat, i sit down and i know Tilly can tell im nervous so she puts her hand over mine and reassures me everything going to be ok. i then look over to Maddie and she said

'Jen don't look so worried its ok im here to help you both through everything i promise'

'Thank you Maddie, i guess Tilly told you i needed someone to talk to then ?'

'Yeah she did tell me do you still want someone to talk to because im going to be their for whenever Tils needs me so i will be the same for you'

'Maddie that it really nice of you thank you right well then here it goes'

i try and speak but nothing seems to be coming out then i see Tilly looking at me all worried but i don't know how to say it. what if she gets really angry with me.

i see Jen struggling to get out whatever's inside her so i say ' Jen babe its ok you know me and Mads are here for you whatever's on your mind please just talk to us'

i was about to speak but Maddie beat me ' Jen i promise i will be here for you and Tilly'

Right here it goes then im praying that Tilly doesn't get angry with me

' Well the thing is im scared , scared in case you decide to move on find someone else better than me,i hate being like this seeing you everyday. i cant touch you i have to act like your not even there i have to blank yo out in the corridors and it breaks my heart to see you little face drop sad when i walk past and don't even acknowledge that your there. im scared of just in case you don't want to be with me anymore you move on and find someone different your age, a girl who you can be normal with hold hands and kiss in public. We have to sneak around. Tilly your 18 right you have life ahead of you, your still making choices, you've got a life to live a...

i cut her short before she says anything she regrets i say this a bit angry ' Jen don't be so stupid why would i want to move on yeah i know its horrible having to have to ignore me all the time and yeah it does break my heart but theirs nothing that can change that, you've got to do that even if it breaks your heart. you know i love you sooooo much that i cant explain and why would you even think about me wanting to move on in my life and saying im 18 so i have a life ahead of you. This sounds like you want to break up with me'

i start to cry and Jen comes over to me she wipes the tears away with her thumb and kisses me, i kiss her back because i don't want her to leave me i want her to know what shes missing out on. I don't know weather this kiss means goodbye or not. She then pulls away and starts to speak.

'babe no im not leaving you this isn't what you think its going to be im just telling you whats on my mind and breaking up with you defiantly isn't on my mind i promise that for the world'

i can see Tilly's face light up its the most amazing smile in the world.

'Jen i love you so much and never ever want to leave you ok you cant think that im going to leave you no chance'

so i move it for another kiss and its getting heated that someone coughs and i remember Mads is in the room so i break the kiss, i can feel myself burn in embarrassment.

' So Tilly did you forget i was in the room then' Me and Jen burst out laughing

' right yes i did im going to go now the bell is going to be going soon and don't want to be late for my next lesson'

i reach the door and feel something wrapped behind me pulling me away from the door i turn around and it was Jen.

'I don't think so missy just because you got all embarrassed in front of your friend awww babe'

' Tilly their is no need to be embarrassed in front of me you've known me all your life and i actually thought it was pretty cute'

' Well you've only just found out about us so i will take it a step at a time and awww thanks Mads'

with that they were now all the best of friends who knows what going to happen next...

I just want to thank you for all taking you time to read this i will try and post move chapters soon !


	4. Chapter 4

i just want to thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction any ideas are welcome so feel free to say what you want to happen :)

chapter 4

We all was in a world of our own that we didn't realize that the bell had already me and Mads had art again that day so i was so happy Maddie new i was so happy she now new the reason every time i had art my face lit like a light bulb. Once all the students came in Jen started teaching i was in a world of my own again and didnt realize Jen had already set a task. so i asked Maddie. ' Mads what was the task that Jen set'.

' We have to write down our emotions on a piece of paper then choose one emotion then create a final piece and create something that is expressing how you feel.

' ok that will be easy aahaha '

I was so into my work that i didn't see how much time had passed me it was already an hour into the lesson it only felt like 10 but i had nearly finished i had written all my emotions down, then put a few ideas on a page in my book. it was all the time me and Jen went somewhere. So i had the day we went to the beach with all the statutes. So i had drawn some statues with Jen in the middle of them so all i had to do is go and get the things i needed.

'Miss can i have the key for the cupboard please as i need to get a few things for my final piece'

'Yeah sure Tilly here. and just give us a shout if you need any help getting somethings down'

'Ok will do'

i go into the cupboard and see the things that i need they are in reach but i want to do something that will make Jen come in here. i've had the most amazing idea ever i will try and reach something and make everything fall then we can spend a long time in here. Here it goes i pull something and all you here is this massive crash then bang.

When i heard something come from the cupboard it sounded like Tilly my baby was hurt i ran as fast as i could to look what has happened but then i realized that it was part of her game. ' Tilly i told you to shout me if you needed a hand'

'sorry miss i thought i could have reached'

i couldn't resist anymore i had to kiss her i moved in for a kiss, Jen didn't seam to be bothered that i am trying to heat it up she pulled me against the wall, kissing me deeper i couldn't help but moan in her mouth, i couldn't help it m hands were all over her. She then parted my legs with her knee i could tell she was turned on but i pulled away and said ' No Jen its to risky you know i want to but if someone walks in on us and were naked that will be embarrassing'.

' Sorry Tilly i couldn't help myself and yeah your right i will get you one day in this cupboard'

i fell myself burning again i am so turned on i want Jen right here right now i want to show everyone that we love each other i want to shout it out to the whole school but i cant.

' Awwwww babe don't get all embarrassed you know i could have you all day and not get tired or bored'

' right ok Miss don't be naughty. Anyways you get back now i will tidy this up. Love you'

' you sure and love you more'

Jen starts to get up and about to open the door 'erm aren't you forgetting something Gilmore'

' Sorry babe come here'

Jen gives me a quick kiss then returns to her class i can hear her voice and i love it when she puts that very serious teacher voice on. The bell goes so i hurry out of the cupboard where Jen and Maddie are waiting for me.

'Tut tut Miss Gilmore and Evans don't think i don't know what you was up to in their'

' Don't know what your on about Mads' i say trying to act all innocent which didn't work.

' well i think you do don't you anyways come on Tils we got to go meet the rest of the gang in college coffee there all waiting for us'

' Ok Mads, right Jen im going now see you later babe love you'

' bye love you too '

I walk over to the door and do what Jen did to be before but im stopped when im spun round and nearly knocked out by the force of it.

' Now your forgetting missy, i don't think so'

before i get a chance to speak Jen kisses me had and long.

' Get a room you two'

'Sorry Mads aahah, Bye babe'

' Bye see you later i will text you ok maybe even get a phone call before you go to sleep'

' oi cheeky i am going to get a phone call'

with that i walk out of the door, with the biggest smile on my face Maddie knocks me out of my daydream.

' you really do love her don't you'

' Yeah Mads i do i don't know what it is about her but i never have felt like this before'

it looks like good news for now but who knows


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Maddie got to college coffee and everyone was there waiting for us.

' Finally god how long do yous want to be' Sinead said

' Sorry i made Maddie wait for me while i was doing some homework'

'God Tils you always have to be a nerd don't you' Bart said while laughing

' Well Bart their always has to be one nerd in the group'

i was about to say something back to Bart but then someones voice i knew that voice, it was Jen i forgot that i was with my friends and the world suddenly stopped. I got the fright of my life when Sinead came up to me and tapped me.

' wit woooooo Tilly's got a crush' all the gang shouted

i went bright red ' no ive not' i tired to hide it but it didn't work.

'Tilly come on its a little obvious whenever you see her at college you always stare at her you go bright red, ayyy you never know she could be a lesbo like you Tills'

' Only if you knew' i said under my breath

' Right ok so what yeah i like her ok now can we stop going on about it'

i felt so embarrassed i didn't know what to say. only if they knew that we was together.

' AY Tilly you know i think you should ask her out for a laugh and see what she says' Bart says thinking hes funny

' No Bart that's so stupid' i say trying to make an excuse for her not to come over but im too late.

'Jen come over here quick i need to ask you something' Bart shouts over

'Bart what do you think your doing this is stupid' Maddie says trying to get him to change his mind but its not working.

When i heard Bart shout me over i didn't know what to do i saw Tilly and my heart froze but i guess i have to go over because Bart wants to talk to me probably about his work. So i get up off the chair and start to walk over slowly.

omg my life is ruined what is she going t think, that ive told everyone. If she dumps me im blaming this on Bart and never going to forgive him.

'Hey Bart what did you want to talk to me about'

' Well miss i don't want to talk to you Tilly does'

my heart was beating so fast when Bart told Jen that i wanted to say something why is he doing this seriously.

'Jen Barts just being stupid Tilly doesn't want to ask you anything' Maddie says trying to save her friend from humiliation.

Before i can say anything Bart just interrupts me, i can see Tilly looking very annoyed with Bart so i know this isn't going to be good.

' ahahahah Mads this is something your telling me its nothing. well miss our Tils here likes you and she wants to know weather you will go out with her' Bart says in so much laughter hes nearly crying.

' w- w - what, ermmm Bart that inappropriate you know that'

' Bart i will never forgive you for this' i say while crying.

' Tilly i didn't mean it im sorry, anyways if you liked Jen im cool with it, and im sure you will be Miss wont you'

' What you mean Bart' Jen asks

' Well i saw you both kissing in your classroom like a week ago'

i hope your enjoying all my chapters,i wont always be able to update as much as i am doing in the next week or so that's why i am trying to update as many as possible but thank you for all your reviews i love reading them all xx


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Omg i cant believe Bart had seen us kiss.

' I feel dizzy i need to sit down'

Tilly was quite worried about me ' Jen you ok, you look very pale'

i didn't give her an answer i couldn't.i thorght i was going to faint or something i managed to get out ' can i have a drink of water please'

'Bart you can go get it NOW' Tilly said angrily

i knew Tilly cared for me because i love her but i didn't expect Bart to come out with this no way. I really dont know what to do should i dump her or should i stay with her.

' here you go Miss' Bart says while passing the water over

' Thanks Bart'

i didn't know what to do, seeing Jen like that i hated it. i just want to sit with her and tell her how much i love he, how its going to be ok. But i cant what if that makes her really scared and she runs away. I was about to say something to Jen but Bart got in front of me.

'look Miss Gilmore im really sorry o, i think its cool that you and our Tils are together we all knew it was going to happen one day. its not like were going to tell no one, why would we shes are mate, not just any old mate but a really good one, she cares when no one else does, she sees the good side of things when other people always look at the helps us when we are in a really bad situation'.

'Bart i know you all care for Tils because i do too and i love her very much and don't know what i would do if i lost her, that's why i froze, and sat down i needed time to think. Think about her futcher. How better you would be without me Tilly. like i said before you need time to live your life your only 18.

My eyes were falling with tears as i was saying this the moment i had finished what i had said i regretted it straight away, why did i say this she is never going to forgive me now.

' Jen no please you cant break up with me i love you you and i know you love me too and we both cant live without each other please Jen you don't want to do this not again'

i was devastated when Jen said that how could she want to break up with me when she says she loves me so much and couldn't live without me i just don't get it. i went over to Bart and started hitting him, this isn't like me at all i wouldn't normal do something like this. Tears uncontrollably falling down my face i could stop the tears wouldn't stop.

' This is your fault Bart i hate you so much we was fine before you had to butt in'.

Maddie and Sinead had to drag me off him i couldn't control myself i wasn't letting Jen do this to me again.

I cant believe what i just saw i have never seen that side to Tilly before does she really care that much for are relationship, How can she keep coming back when i keep breaking her heart, she keeps fighting for are relationship to work. What am i going to do.

Great now Tilly hates me well done Bart why did i have to shout Jen over i knew i should have just left it, the would have told us when they wanted to tell us i always have to go and wreck things. Why am i so stupid.

i have to go and sit on the sofa to calm myself down, Sinead sits with me so im not on my own then Bart comes over ' oh great' i say.

' Look Tilly i am really sorry please forgive me your an ace mate and i don't know what i would do without you your amazing just please forgive me'.

i know Bart is truly sorry i can tell he never meant for this to happen he doesn't see the other side to it but i suppose i have to forgive him hes my best friend and would do anything for me.

' Fine Bart i forgive you but if you do something else i will never forgive you okay'

' Thank you Tils your a true mate'

i am so grateful for Tilly forgiving me, i did this to her and shes forgive me i jump in joy and she starts to laugh i have to give her the most biggest hug so i pull her up and squeeze her tightly.

'Bart im sorry for hitting you'

' Tilly its fine you had a good enough reason too'.

Me, Sinead and Bart start to laugh then i notice that Maddie has been talking to Jen.

'Look Jen i know you don't want to do this, i was in the room too you know, i heard every word loud and clear. You was describing Tils like no one has ever done before i knew how much you meant to her. i know that you love her loads and you wont be able to live without her. Think about this Jen this is going to hurt like hell, Think about how you felt when you did this last time, your going to have to go through it all again'

' Maddie i know its going to hurt like hell not even that i cant explain how much this is going to hurt yeah i do love her and cant live without her, but the more people that know the worse it can get for me. what i mean is more chance of the college finding out then that bye bye job and hello prison, yeah their is a possibility that i could not go to prison but their is also a chance that i im not ready for that. Then Tilly she will be in a right state then go blaming this whole thing on herself and i cant let her deal with that knowing i wont be there to help her, comfort her at night when she needs me'.

'Jen please you cant do this to Tils she thinks the world of you. Tell you what you can come to mine and we can sort this out properly, you two can talk upstairs while me, Sinead and Bart are downstairs, but then at least you have tried'.

' Ok Mads i will trust you on this one'

i can see Maddie stand up with a big smile on her face i hope that its going to be good i say to myself.

' right guys come on were off to mine all of us'

i really don't want to go back to Maddies i want to sort this out with Jen im going to have to say something.

'Mads thanks for the offer but im going to leave it i need to sort things out with Jen i will maybe pop round later'

'God Tils the last bit i just said ALL OF US Jens coming with us you spoon'

' Oh right ahaha good then im coming too'

we all set off to Maddies house which is round the corner from college so its about a 15 minute walk. we finally get there and we all rush in as its freezing outside. As we get in i went past Jen and touched her i didn't mean too but i could tell she was longing for my touch.

i say ' Maddie where are me and Jen going to talk. That's if you still want to talk Jen'.

' Erm go to my bedroom Tils and if you make up no funny business okay you two, you know my walls are thin, and i don't think we all want to here you two having fun when were not'

we both start laughing i think typical Maddie.

i can tell Jen is embarrassed by this.

' So Jen you want to go up so we can speak then '

' Yeah sure lead the way'

We both start to make are way up with stairs, then i hear wit woo go Tils from Bart, Maddie and Sinead. i found this funny and had to laugh.  
we get to Maddies bedroom and we both sit nervously on the bed getting ready to talk.

i wont be able to update in a while as i am busy, so i will try and update asap and thank you for all you lovely reviews the keep me going and make me write more.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

we both sit in complete silence wondering what to say. i have to say something but i don't know what to say. i try and speak but nothing comes out. i manage to get something out but we both speak at the same time.

'Jen you go first'.

' okay so you probably hate me right now for saying that i don't think we should be together and I'm so sorry i regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth and seeing like that hurt me even more, how you had to take your anger out on Bart because of me. i love you so much and don't know to live my life without you Tilly just please forgive me. we can talk this through and i don't care if we get caught i will quit my job if i have to. If it means being with you then i will do anything to put you first in my life. i will do anything to be with you please forgive me'.

i was in tears when i was saying this and i knew Tilly was taking it all in because i could see the tears forming in her eyes. i just hope i have done good enough for her to forgive me.

'Jen I'm so mad at you, i couldn't believe you had said that i needed to live my life because i am only 18. i'm a adult i know how to live my life and that's to be with you, your my life. and i don't care who finds out, i will always stick with you, and your lucky that im going to forgive you. this is your last chance Jen i mean it. i cant keep fighting for are relationship any more. i love you so much, does this mean were back together again'.

'Omg Tilly thank you i promise i wont ever hurt you again how can i, i hate seeing you hurt it breaks my heart even more. and ok i get that this is my last chance and i will now be the one that fights for are relationship, so you don't have to worry about it any more. i know that your an adult but you also have to enjoy your last teenage years, your to mature for you age, and you need to live a little that's why i said that because that's the time where you have your most amazing years. and yes this does mean were back together again where we belong'.

' Thank god and YEAH ! shall we go tell the others the good news, and omg you don't know how much i love you Jen'.

' Yep lets go tell the others buuuutttttt before we go do that do i get a kiss, and i love you much more'.

'Course you can babe and just say we love each other the same'.

i cant believe were back together, Jen actually said we can still be together, and she would quit her job just for me.i move towards where Jen is and lean in for a kiss. The kiss soon gets heated, we both knew it was but we didnt care it was only my mates downstairs. i can feel Jens hands trailing down my spine she cant control them. i start to moan in her mouth and Jen knows she turning me on, she then takes it a step further and puts her hands under my top and starts to mess with my breasts. She then starts kissing my neck i start to moan again but this time it was a louder than i expected.

Me, Sinead and Bart are all downstairs hoping that they have sorted this mess out, after about 10 minutes of complete scilence they can finally hear talking so we all know this is a good sign then we hear nothing, so we defiantly know they must have made up and having a hot quick make up. Then all we hear is Tilly make this really loud moan. We all burst out laughing.

'Yep they have made up' Sinead says while trying to control her laugh.

' I think we should go see what they are up to, go scare the shit out of them, don't think we want to hear this all night' Bart says

' Come on then lets go but we have to be super quit'.

we all start to walk up the stairs as quite as we can. Tilly's moans are getting louder and louder as we walk closer to the door, its a little open so we can see through the gap.

'Well it sounds like Gilmore is good if she wasn't a lesbo i would go out with her man woaahhh'

'Woaahhh man i want expecting that, Jens got her top off' Maddie said

' Quick before their pants and underwear goes off to'

' Right then on the count of three and we all shout surprise'

one two three

' SURPRISE' we all shout

' OMG you lot get out now, Jen im so sorry'

'Tilly calm down i found it quite funny actually'

' What really'

' Yeah now come on put your top on and lets go downstairs'

Me and Jen run out of the bedroom and down the stairs when we got down they were all in hysterical laughter.

' Sorry about what you seen guys i want expecting yous to come up on us'

' Its all right Tils what ever floats your boat' Bart said and they all burst out laughing except me.

' So Tilly how many times you know done it'

' BART'

' Quite a lot of times actually' Jen says

i was gob smacked i didn't think Jen would have said that and i seen the look on my mates faces. i went bright red.

' WOW miss didn't think you would have said that'

' well i don't think Tilly did either sorry babe come here'

' Ay Tils you shouldn't be embarrassed you know, because i bet you Jens well good since how loud you moan'

' Bart leave Tilly alone now' Maddie said trying to stop the embarrassment for her friend

' Right i think we should have a party and show Tils how to party in Gilmore style'.

i love your reviews they are so nice to read, like i said any ideas are welcome so keep them coming.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Me, Jen,Sinead and Bart went home to go and get ready we all said to meet at mine. When i got home there was a note from my mum saying

**Tilly, **

**Me and your Dad wont be home till early in the morning we are in a meeting so teas in the oven love you mum xxx**

****' Yes i can now have Jen sleeping at mine tonight, this nights getting better and better by the minute'

i send a quick text to Jen

**Hey babe, did you and Sinead get home safe, just texting to say you can sleep at mine tonight, my mum and dad not going to be home till early in the morning so you can sleep at mine, love you xxxxT**

**Hey babe yourself ;) yeah got home safe, and good because i didn't want to be sleeping in a n empty bed tonight love you too xxxxxx J**

****i was getting ready when i got the text message back from Jen my face lit up so much when her name just popped up on the so glad that Jen i sleeping tonight. i cant wait, Hmmmm im going to have to make myself look really hot for Jen tonight, make her want to take my clothes off. i was put out of my thorghts when my phone started to ring.

**'Hey Mads' **

**'Hey Tils can i come round yours im ready' **

**' Sure course you can let yourself in doors open' **

**' okay thanks be there in 30 minutes' **

i didn't know what to wear i wanted to look really hot for Jen to make her gob smacked, then i found just the dress it was short strapless red dress, just above the knee. i knew this one was the one. i then got my black high heels and was half way through my make up and my phone was ringing again this time it was Jen.

**' Hey babe you nearly ready' **

**Hey Jen yeah im nearly ready just finishing off my make up'**

**' Right good hope your gonna look hot tonight babe' **

**' Course i will , but your gonna look hotter' **

**' Oh babe i will, can me and Sinead come round now because we are both ready oh a**

**nd i have my sleeping things' **

**' Yeah course you two can come around Maddie should be here any minute now anyway, and good even though you wont be needing many sleeping things as we wont be sleeping much' **

**oi your so naughty Miss Evans' **

**' Yeah i know i didn't suppose you liked good girls' **

**' nope i don't, and going now babe setting off see you in 10 love you' **

**' Good and ok babe see you in 10 love you too' **

****i put m phone down and got the biggest fright of my life Maddies been their standing at the door the whole time i have been on the phone to Jen

' Omg Maddie you scared me half to death, you could have told me that you was there'

' Sorry Tils i didn't want to interrupt your conversation and i thorght it as cute'

' ok but next time can you please tell me that your here'

'Yeah ok babe'

'Mads you look well nice'

' Thanks babe but WOOOAAAHHHH have you seen yourself i think if i wasn't straight i would well go out with you, Jens not going to be able to move, shes not going to be able to keep her hands off you, and not going to be put down all night'

' Thanks Maddie that was kind of the plan ahahah'

' Your so cheesy'

' i know ahahaha'

we both heard the door i leap for joy and i ran down the stairs and opened the door.

' WOOOAAAAHHHH fucking hell Tils you look erm i don't know fucking hot i don't think i will be able to put you down tonight babe come here and give me a kiss'

Before i could reply Jen pushed her lips against mine i was trying to heat it up to turn Jen on but it didn't work she knew what i was doing.

' You two get a room god and are you even going to let me in or you going to let me freeze in the cold'

' Sorry Sinead forgot about you for a minute' i said

' its ok thorght you would as soon as your with Jen ahahah but anyways lets get this party started, you should see how much alcohol Jen bought'

' Jesus Jen you bought loads' Maddie said quite shocked.

' Well Maddie i did say Gilmore style' Jen said while looking me up and down i knew she wanted everyone to go so she could rip these clothes off me.

' Anyway Jen i didn't say how amazing you looked i have never seen you look so hot before'

' awww thanks babe'

' i think them hot pants need to come off' i thorght i said this all in my head but i didn't i them realized i said it out loud.

'TILLY' they all shouted at the same time all shocked.

' Well i do, whats there to be embarrassed about its not my fault Jen looks really hot'

' So anyways lets get this party started then' i say trying to change the subject because i can see Jens getting a little embarrassed.

' Oh and Sinead when are the boys coming'

' Their not i thorght it would be a good idea to have a girly night in'

' Sounds good to me' Jen said with a wink.

i turn the TV on but not full blast as we all want to talk but the drinks are all flowing, im on my 4th drink and my head is already about to explode but Maddie and Sinead are already smashed out of there heads, and ive only seen Jen drink 2 glasses.

' Hey Jen i thorght you said you was going to show us how to party in Gilmore style' i said

' Well i thorght it would be a bad idea if we all decided to get drunk like some over there look at them both, remember we want the house to ourselfs so i don't want to be drunk because i will pass out, and i want to see what you have under there'

' OI whos the naughty one now, and oh yeah ahahah i better stop drinking then and i will make Maddie and Sinead get out'

' Ok babe'

' Right you two come on ive just got a text from my mum saying shes going to be home in 10 minutes so you two need to be getting off now'

' Do we have to cant you say to your mum that were having a party and please can you stay out a little longer'

' No Sinead i cant sorry babe my mum doesn't even let me have a drink let alone have a party with he knowing'

' Awwwwww your such a party pooper'

' Sorry guys maybe next time when shes away for a week ok i promise'

' ok see you tomorrow Tils and make sure you tell us when your mum is next away because we need to plan the best party ever'

' ok yes we have to plan a big party and text me when you both get home see you soon love yous both'

ok Tils see you soon love you too'

' and we both love you too Jen bye'

'Love you both too bye' Jen shouts

i shut the door

' Finally we got this house to ourselfs now lets start off where we left off Jen says while kissing out neck.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

i couldn't control myself any more Jen was only kissing me and i was already turned on. We started to take our clothes off and make our way way up stairs. Are clothes were from the front door all the way to my bedroom door, When we got into my room Jen pushed me onto the bed, and lay me down she crawled over me and started to kiss my neck , She made her way down my body. My moans started to get louder and louder as she was making her way down to my hot spot.

Jen started to use her tongue to get me started it was good I've never felt anything like this before, then , Jen used her fingers and omg it was so amazing, i was gripping the sheets, the bed was hitting the wall and the neighbor was banging on the wall, but we both ignored them because we was in so much passion and didn't ever want it to moans were so over the top i couldn't help it. it was amazing. Jen finally let me take over since she was out of breath. i started to mess with her nipples, sucking on them to make them harder, working my way down to her very wet hot spot. i parted her legs and started to tease her. i could hear just about what she was saying,

'**Omg i want you Tilly please' **

So i started to use my tongue to make her organism Jen was screaming louder then i was.

**' Omg Tilly baby please dont stop babe' **

**'Omg Tillllyyyyy yyyeeeeaaaahhhhh' **

****So then i stepped it up a level and started to insert my fingers, the bed was still banging on the walls but harder and faster, the neighbor had stopped banging on the wall at this rate because they knew they had no chance of us stopping.i asked Jen to come for me.

**' Jen babe i want you to come for me'**

**' Ok babe' **Jen replied out of breath

i could feel Jen come for me all the wetness around my fingers. We both lay there breathless Jen was the first one to break the silence.

**' Omg Tilly you dont know how amazing you are, i could just let you do that to me all night, i was great babe' **

**' Well not bad for my first time then am i' **

**' omg Tilly this was your first time, why didn't you tell me, i would have taken it slow' **

**' Babe its fine i wanted this as much as you wanted it' **

**' Ok but i wished you would have told me' **

i go to kiss Jen and i hear my mum shout

**' Tils you in your room' **

**' Shit Jen hide' **

**'yeah mum but don't come...'**

**' Omg im so sorry Tils' **her mum says while shutting the door in horror.

**' Sorry babe i couldn't get up fast enough what we going to do they know im your teacher' **

****Jen started to panic.

' **Jen don't worry babe we will sort this out they will not stop us from seeing each other and if they do i will never speak to them again' **

**' Yeah i know you wont let them stop us seeing each other but im just scared babe' **

**' Jen its ok trust me ok' **

****i give her a kiss to make sure shes ok and tell her everything is going to be fine.

**' Right Jen lets get changed then, i will go down first and explain that i have a girlfriend, and that your a little older ok but everything's going to be fine please trust me on this one' **

**' Ok babe i will trust you and good luck' **

****i go downstairs as slowly as i can to try and think what i can say as i get in the front room my dad and mum are looking at me disappointed.

'**look mum im really sorry ok, i didnt want you to see that' **

**' Its ok i should have knocked ok but me and your dad need to talk so sit' **

**' Right first point youve got a girlfriend am i correct' Her mum says quite angry that Tilly didn't tell her.**

**' Yeah i have, and before you start yes i love her so much and if you want us to break up dont even think i will be, i will never talk to yous again, shes the love of my life and i dont know if i ever can live without her' **

**' Ok love we get it ok, but how old is she' **

**' Shes 24' **

**' Tilly don't you think that's a bit too old' Her dad says sternly**

**' No dad i don't**

**' ok love, so whats her name then pet' **

**' Her names Jennifer but she doesn't like being called that so call her Jen for short' **

**' Thats a nice name, love any chance we could meet her?' **

**' Thats what i wanted to talk to you about, you already know her' i said while trying to hold back the tears as i knew what was coming next. **

**' Oh right you sure youve never told us that name before' **

**' i will shout her dad then you will know who it is, Jen you can come down now'**

As Tilly shouted me i could feel my heart beating louder and louder it felt like it was going to explode.

Jen got downstairs and i could see my parents mouths drop right open.

**'Tilly we need to talk NOW, get in the kitchen' Her dad said really angry. **

****Thank you for being patience sorry i have lots of school work to do but i will try and upload asap thanks x


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

' Tilly what the hell is this, shes your teacher for god sake she could get into serious trouble what a

re you thinking, when you said she was older i was angry but now Tilly im exploding its unreal'

' You know Dad i knew you were going to be like this, this is why didn't tell you in the first place. yeah i know its wrong and that Jen could get into serious trouble, but think for one second Dad would she be doing this if she doesn't love me, like i said before you can try and spilt us up but its not going to work'

' Tilly listen to me your not going out with your teacher, tell you what get her from upstairs i want to speak to her' Tillys Dad said angry.

' Jen come down into the kitchen please' i say as i walk into the living room. i can see her in tears.

' Jen babe please everything's going to be ok yeah believe me you said you trusted me on this one'

' Tilly what if they split us up i cant bare to live without you'

Jen bursts into tears and i don t know what to do, so i cuddle her, it takes a good five minutes until she can stop crying and is ready to go into the kitchen.

' You ready to go into the kitchen now babe'

' Yeah sure but i don't think i will be able to hold back my tears'

'Its ok babe i will make sure everything's going to be ok yeah'

Me and Jen walk into the kitchen and i make sure im sat next to Jen, so shes not on her own because i know she cant take much more of this.

' Right Jen, m daughter claims that you love each other is this true'

' Yeah it is other wise i wouldn't be here, i wouldn't be risking my job for her. I didn't realized how much i loved her, but now i see i can never live without her, it breaks my heart that you don't want us to be together'

My eyes start to water as Jen says this and i can see Jens crying while shes saying this, this isn't fair i think to myself why should we both have to suffer just because my Dad doesn't want us to be together.

' Right i can see that you love my daughter very much, but im NOT allowing it so get out NOW before i call the police' My Dad shouts

' Im sorry Tils you know i love you and always will'

' No Jen please don't listen to my Dad please Jen i love you please don't do this to me again you know you don't want to do this please Jen'

its too late shes gone i fall to the ground and start to cry and my Dad starts to speak

' Tilly look i know your hurting but this is the best thing'

' THE BEST THING, YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS THE BEST THING FOR ME. I HATE YOU DAD, NOW GO AWAY, I TOLD YOU I LOVED HER ISN'T THAT ENOUGH, AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T TELL YOU THINGS YOU JUST WRECK IT FOR ME, JUST PISS OFF DAD'

i ran up the stairs after i had finished shouting at my Dad i couldn't take it any more

Tilly parents knew she was really angry and upset because she never normally swears.

' Great Tom you had to do that didn't you why couldn't you just leave them its not like anyone could find out unless we told someone'

Im so angry at my Dad i don't even care how bad i hurt him because hes hurt me really bad, i decide to text Jen.

**' Babe please talk to me i want to know if your safe just text me or call me please babe i love you so much you have to get that** **i dont want to live without you, i cant live without you' **

****i don't get a reply so i head downstairs with my phone in my hand just in case i get a text or a phone call from Jen. When i got downstairs my Dad stood up.

' Look Tilly im really sorry ok i just didn't want you to make a mistake that's all an...

i cut him off because he said what everyone says

' A mistake why does everyone say that god, i would know if a made a mistake i haven't i love Jen so much no one wold believe'

' Ok Tilly im sorry yeah please forgive me'

i was about to say something when my phone rang

' Right Jens ringing me so DON'T say anything ok'

i answer the phone

**' Hey Tils look ok im sorry i ran out on you i know i shouldn't have, i should have trusted you ok. i couldn't cope. i still love you ok and i still want to be with you that's if you still want me to be with you after this stunt i just played' **

**' Babe look yeah i still want to be with you that wasn't your fault it was my Dads putting pressure on you and he shouldnt have ok. and i love you too please come back round we can sort this mess out' **

i said this while looking at my dad so he g the message that i was angry at him.

**' Well babe i was going to come back anyway im only around the corner i couldn't go that far' **

**' ok good babe see you in two minutes' **

****' Right mum. dad don't try and break us up because i will hate you forever'

' Ok love my mum said but my dad just nodded


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

i open the door for Jen and i can see that shes been crying.

' Babe please stop crying'

' I cant babe, i cant believe i just left you like that'

' babe its ok, i know why you did it ok, right anyway come on lets sit down and talk properly'

' Ok babe and i promise i wont run off this time we will fight this together'

we both sit on the sofa opposite my mum and dad.

' Right who wants coffee' Tom said

'erm can i have one please 2 sugars and strong' Jen said shyly.

' yeah sure and that's how our Tils likes it too' Tom said while getting up off the sofa.

' Look Jen me and Tom are not very happy about this, but if you make my little girl happy then were happy, sorry about before when you ran out its just Tom looses his temper and Tils here told him how much you mean to her, so i think he know realizes that your not going to be broken up and that your a package, and he also realizes that his little girl now is growing up and this is hard for him, he didn't like that Tilly was gay he wouldn't talk to her for like a week, but i now think that Tilly's not going to change for him and he has to put Tilly first'

When my mum said that i was shocked, i never thorght i would hear he say that in a million years. omg shes ok with it that me and jen are together. Jen didn't know what to say she was sat there with her mouth wide open.

' catching files there babe' i said while laughing

' Sorry what babe'

' Doesn't matter ahahahah'

' Sorry i was just shocked that your letting us be together i know its against the law but i cant tell you how much i love Tilly'

' yeah i thorght you was shocked i could see it on your face and im glad that you love Tilly'

' Anyway mum thank you for understanding that i mean so much to Jen and that she means so much to me i don't know how i could live without her'

Then my dad walks into the living room and passes a coffee to Jen, me and my mum then sits down.

' So whats been said then love' My dad said with a stern look.

' Well dad i was just thanking mum for understanding, but now that your here i can thank you as-well so, Thank you dad for understanding that me and Jen cant live without each other and that we mean the world to each other'

i stood up and was about to give my dad a hug but something stopped me

' Who said i was ok with it, i never said anything, Darling are you saying im ok with it because you know fine well im not i told you this before'

' Tom look cant you see shes in love, whats wrong with that, we've never seen her loved up like this before'

' Tilly look im sorry love i didn't say i was ok with this i said to your mum that we need to sort this mess out, i don't think this is right that's why ive called Mr Keeler over to discuss whats going to happen to Jen see what the consequences are'

'DAD i hate you' i say in floods of tears and i run up the stairs

omg i cant believe Tilly's dad had done this, i did say i was sticking by her and this is what im going to do.

' Tilly babe please, we can sort this' i say as shes running up the stairs.

' I think you need to wait in the kitchen Jen' Tom said

' I'm not going anywhere, i told you how much i love Tilly and she told you how much she loved me so why did you have to wreck this' I say this bursting into tears its killing me knowing that i could go to prison for this but im going to do anything for Tilly no matter how much it hurts me.

i hear lots of banging and bashing.

' I'm going to see what Tilly's doing up there'

' I don't think so your leaving my daughter alone you've done enough damage to her already we don't need more on top of it'

' Ignore him love hes just being selfish, course you can go up you know where the bedroom is'

' Ok thanks'

i start to walk up the stairs but im told to go back down by Tilly

' Babe go back down the stairs im coming down now'

' Ok babe'

I get downstairs and my mum and dad are looking at me shocked

' Darling what you doing with all your stuff' Tom asks curiously

' MOVING OUT what does it look like i cant bare to live with you anymore and when Keeler gets round her say it was about my course work. Sorry mum that its come to this i cant live with HIM any longer'

' Baby no please don't do this you don't want to move out please, where will you go'

' Well i could stay at Sineads or Maddies or both so i will be fine'

' Babe listen to your mum, you cant leave her like this its going to kill her' I say to try and make her change her mind

' Yeah i know Jen but mum im really sorry i cant live with him any more'

with that said me and Jen was out the door'

Thank you for all your reviews, sorry im not uploading many chapters as im busy doing my school things so i will try and get you the chapters asap

ps OMG JEN AND TILLY ARE BACK ON THE SCREENS THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING WE'VE ALL WAITED THIS LONG FOR THEM!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Me and Jen decide to walk the long way to her house because we are going to have to explain the reason why im going to have to live somewhere and hopefully at Sineads. Me and Jen finally get there. Jen told me what to do so we wouldn't get caught.

' Right babe you got that yeah, you will have to wait for a few minutes so it wont look suspicious'

' Ok Jen i will don't worry and i really don't want us to get caught i love you so much i wouldn't be able to live without you'

' Awwww babe i love you too, but you really didn't have to walk out on your Mum and Dad they were devastated'

' I know i didn't Jen, but it felt like the right thing to do, ive had enough of my Dad looking down at me for everything i do, every comment i make he tries to judge me, i just cant deal with him anymore, and he also seems to make me feel sad all the time'

' Right ok babe, if that's how you fee, i will back you up 100%, i will be sticking by you from now on, no running when things get hard, no matter what i will be here, whenever you need to talk about something ok babe i promise'

' Ok thanks babe that really means a lot to me, and i promise i will also be there for you whenever you need me too, ok, now i need one of your kisses, come here babe'

I lean n for a kiss, the kiss was long and slow just the way i loved it, things started to get a bit heated, we cant help it as soon as were together we cant wait till we get alone.

' Babes we need to stop this'

' Stop what' i acted all innocent

' Tils babe you know what i mean'

' Okay okay but how is it my fault your so hot and i cant keep my hands off you, i just want to rip them clothes off you right now, dont care if anyone is in'

' Oi Tilly, cant believe you have just said that, come on babes you know it turns me on'

' Well babes that's my plan ahahaha'

' You really need to stop doing this to me'

' Sorry babes, ok i will stop, but you know you don't want me to stop really'

I ignore the last bit , because i know Tillys right i don't want her to stop, but this isn't the time or the place to be doing this as Sinead and Diane are in the house and if we get caught that's it. So i had to control myself so it didn't happen, so we didn't go barging in through the door ripping each other clothes off.

So i open the front door and tell Tilly to come and knock on in five minutes, i walk through the front door and i find no one is in, so i go upstairs and put my things in my room and have a look just in case Sinead and Diane are in there rooms,

YESSSSS i say to myself, no ones in so now me and Tilly have the house to our self, i quickly run downstairs and run out the front door and grab Tilly without saying a word. Tilly just follows with what i am doing. But then i kiss her.

' Woah babe what do you think your doing, yeah i want you to kiss me but we could get caught'

'Well babes that's what you think'

' What' Tilly says with a frown

' Well can you see anyone in the kitchen, or anyone sat on the sofa, babe there is on one in'

' Oh right and good'

' Soooo maybe we could start where we left off' Jen said whilst pushing Tilly down on the sofa

Before Tilly could even have a chance to speak Jen pushed her down on the sofa and started to kiss her neck. Tilly moaned, everything Jen touched Tilly it sent shivers down her spine, it was a good feeling though.

Jen was heating it up and she started to unbutton Tillys top, when Jen had finished unbuttoning Tillys top she threw it on the floor, She started to tease Tilly using her tongue to lick her belly. Tilly was moaning loudly, Jen was about to take Tillys bra off

BANG

Jen and Tilly both froze and didn't know what to do, both looking shocked at what had just happened.

Sorry guys ive not uploaded in a while been very busy with my mock exams coming up in a while, but i have been writitng them on my phone all i have to do is write them on here i will try and upload tomorow night but no promise thanks guys love reading your reviews if you have any other ideas your welcome to share


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Me and Jen both shout ' SINEAD'

' Omg you two, your both lucky that it was me who came in and not my mum, and get a room, i don't want to see my mate naked and my teacher trying to rip her clothes off'

' Sinead can you go pass me my top please, so i can put it on because this is embarrassing, when your mate sees you half naked' Tilly said really shyly

' Well Tils you should have thought about that before you tried to have sex on the sofa seriously you two, you could have at least gone in your room Jen or something, and Tils here you go' Sinead said while giving Tilly her top to put back on.

Jen was just sat there red faced and didn't know what to do, she just froze, she couldn't speak she tried to but nothing wanted to come out.

' You ok Jen, you seem really quite'

' Yeah fine thanks Tils, just really shocked that's all didn't expect Sinead to walk in on us'

' I figured that out Jen ahahahahah' Sinead said while trying to hold her laugh in

' Sinead its not funny, well maybe it is to you but not to us and i would like you not to mention this to the others because i ant face them and i don't think Jen will be able to either, look at her she's white as a ghost, this is what she gets like when someone catches us, just in case she looses her job, so please im begging you' Tilly said this so Jen didn't want to feel like she was going to have to lose her job.

' Okay Tils i wont i promise ok, if that's what you want me to do i wont'

' Jen its ok it wont be i promise you'

' Thank you Sinead i owe you one'

So Tilly starts to put her top back on because she didn't get round to doing it before as she was making sure Jen was ok and reassuring her that she wouldn't lose her Sinead notices Tillys bags.

' Tils love whats all them bags doing over there' Sinead said while pointing to them

' Oh ermmmmm, welll'

Jen stepped in for her because Tilly didnt know how to ask Sinead if she could live here.

' Sinead, Tillys bags are here because shes decided to move out of her house and she needs somewhere to stay, soooo can she saty here just for a little while, just until she gets back on her feet'

' WHAT TILLY, why have you moved out'

'Ive moved out because of my Dad you know what he is like always juding me, everything i say he always makes me feel bad for saying it'

' Oh right yeah i know your Dads like that but i didnt think it was that bad Tils, what did he say that made you move out'

' Ermmm, my mum caught me and Jen, in my bedroom'

' Woah Tils before you carry on please don't go into detail'

' Dont worry Sinead i wasn't, anyways erm i went down stairs and said i am sorry to my mum for what she seen and she told me we need to talk so i told them that i had a girlfriend and said she was a little older, and i told them how much i loved her and if they tried to spilt us up i would never forgive them. So i told Jen to come downstairs and my dad noticed that she was my teacher and he went off on one, so he told Jen to get out, so she ran out crying, and i told my dad that i hated him and ran up the stairs and texted Jen to tell her to come back and we wil sort this out, so she came back and my mum said that they were both fine with this but really my dad wasn't my mum was just covering up for him, to make sure that im happy, So then when my dad came back into the living room i told him thanks for understanding, then he said what do you mean, then i said well mum said you were both fine with it. He went off on one again and said he called Mr keeler to come round and see what the actions are going to be for this, so i ran up the stairs got my thing and came back down the stairs and said i was moving out and i was gone'

' Wow Tils god, but what about your mum, shes going to miss you, she understands'

' Yeah i know Sinead, but my dad i cant live with him any more please understand'

' I do Tils but i just feel sorry for your mum'

' Yeah i know i do too, but i cant do it'

' ok fine, ill ask my mum if you can stay for a while ok'

' Ok thanks Sinead'

Tilly gets up from the sofa and notices that Jens been crying'

' Hey Jen what's wrong'

' Nothing'

' Jen please tell me dont be like this'

before Jen can answer, someone knocks on the door.

' Sinead, thats not Diane is it, she would have used her key, what if its Mr keeler, or the police, omg Tils they cant do this to us, i dont want to live without you please make them go away'

Sinead opens the door and then someone speaks

' Please can i talk to Tilly, i need to sort this out with her' Tillys dad says

' Yeah sure Mr Evans she just in the living room come in'

' Tils its for you its your Dad he wants to talk to you'

' Hi Tils, look im sorry ok i didn't'

I cut him short because i dont want to hear it.

' Dad just go please i dont want to hear it and how the hell did you find me'

'Well i kind of guessed you was coming here as you was with Jen, and please Tilly just listen to me'

' Fine but you have got 5 minutes'

' Right i will start with Jen, Look Jen i am sorry i put you in that position but i wanted to see if you really loved Tilly, i didn't want you to walk out on her when i said Mr keeler was coming round, but i am truly sorry, for saying that i didn't really call him it was just a test, but i still dont like the idea of you two being together as your her teacher and i think its wrong but if you really do say you love her i suppose i can accept the fact that your going to be together'

' Ok well im glad that your fine with it, because there is no way in this earth that im breaking up with Tilly, not again, and why would you do that Tilly really hated you for that you risked loosing your daughter'

' i know i did and it was a stupid thing to do, Tilly will you please forgive me'

' Dad i dont know because i never know if your telling the truth any more you always seem to say things then you just take them back, and make my life hell'

' Yeah i know Tilly but i am really truly sorry this time please forgive me'

' Dad just please get out im not coming back just please get that ok'

' You have just made the biggest mistake of your life lady'


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

' Right young lady your coming with me right now'

With that Tilly's Dad grabbed her and pulled her through the door, but Tilly was using a lot of force and ended up flying into the wall, and she was crying in pain. Jen ran up to Tilly trying to help her the best she can.

' Tilly everything's going to be ok yeah i promise, he has to get to me first i wont let him touch you again'

Sinead is trying to push Tom out the door but he is to strong and it doesn't work.

' You leave Tilly alone, do you think she is ever going to come back home now, you've done enough to that family they deserve a break' Sinead said shouting at Tom

' Look Sinead you don't know anything, Tils here is the troubled one, she is causing all the hassle, and now im going to teach her a lesson or two'

Jen steps in

' You will do nothing to Tilly and we all know what shes like, she doesn't cause any hassle i should know as i have been going out with her long enough to see what she behaves like, she is kind, sweet and very mature for her age that's what i love about her, and if you touch one bone on her body you will have me to deal with, i am not, letting you touch her, over my dead body'

' Fine then i will just hurt you, considering she loves you, it will hurt her to see you get badly hurt'

' DAD GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW'

Tilly manages to get up off the floor, even though she is in agony she will not let her girlfriend suffer the way she has been, but its too late Tom already has Jen by the neck holding her up against the wall,Tilly can see that Jen is struggling for breathe, she knows she has to do something, but Tilly knows Jen is only doing this to save her from getting hurt, but Tilly wishes that she was the one up there being pined against the wall struggling to breathe, she cant bare it any more.  
Tilly thinks to herself what can i do.

' Dad if you don't let go off her i will hurt you don't think i wont, im not little any more remember. im not that little girl who you always used to scare because you were angry. and i am not letting you hurt my girlfriend so you can let go off her or i will hurt you dad your choice'

Tom knew he wouldn't be able to win this one anymore as Tilly said she wasn't little anymore and she wasn't scared off him, and that she would hurt him so her let go off Jen. Jen was in tears on the floor. Tilly goes running up to her.

' Jen please say your ok, please say something i didn't mean for this to happen i promise i could have sorted this out myself, i know your trying to help me but why did you, i hate seeing you get hurt that was horrible'

' Tilly its fine i told you i was sticking up for you no matter what happens i love you so much ok and i would do anything to save you'

' i love you too and i would do anything to save you but please my Dad is insane and he could kill you, so please don't do it again i don't know what i would do if you wasn't here, i wouldn't be able to live without you just promise me you can save me from anything else but my Dad no way promise me you will do that'

' Ok i promise'

Tilly gave Jen a hug to make sure she was ok, Sinead eventually managed to get Tom out of the door, now all they had to do is make sure they were all ok and hope for the best that Tom doesn't come back. Tilly asked Sinead if she could get Jen a tea towel with cold water as she had bruising on her neck so Sinead went to go do that Tilly helped Jen up and put her on the sofa even though she was in pain she didnt show it because she wanted to look after Jen, but Tilly was in a lot of pain and Jen could sense this.

' Tilly i know youre trying to look after me and i am very grateful but your the one who needs looking after your the one who is in the most pain, i should be the one looking after you not the other way round, you just got flung into a wall you must be in pain'

' i am but i can put up with this, it was the most painful when i saw you get pinned against the wall struggling to breath, now i have to make sure your ok so please just let me look after you it will make me feel better'

' Tilly i am fine, its only a little bruise, bet you have a massive one all the way across you back, babe please let me have a look at it then i will be the judge weather you can look after me or not. we got a deal'

' ok ok deal'

Jen lifts up Tillys top she is gobsmaked

' Sinead come over here quick'

' WOAH Tils how hard did you hit the wall ,its massive its purple already and it covers half your back'

' Sinead please get that tea towel'

' Here you go Jen'

' Thanks Sinead'

' Right Tilly i am looking after you we made the deal remember, you ready Tilly this could sting a little yeah 1...2...3'

' Owwwwww, please get it off me Jen please it really hurts' Tilly cry's out

Jen cant bare to see Tilly like tis its killing her, shes in tears because Tilly is in so much pain.

' Tilly im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me'

' Jen its not your fault please stop crying it just really hurts'

' It is my fault if i was there when you got flung into the wall i could have stopped it'

' JEN STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, its not your fault,

' Ok but i am going to make you better so lie on you belly and take your top off'

' Why do i need to take my top off, what if Diane comes in what will it look like'

' Tilly just do it please i don't care what its going to look like, your in pain and like you said before it hurts you when im in pain well its doing the exact same to me so i need to look after you'

' Sinead can you run upstairs, run a bath and put bubbles in it and bring the baby oil down'

' Yeah course i will Jen'

' Jen you cant bath with me, i would love you too though, Tilly said biting her bottom lip, but Sinead and Diane will be here' Tilly said thinking what the hell are you playing at

' Well i can bath with you as long as your not naked and your not going to be, you can wear my shorts and you can wear your bra, they cant say nout im helping you, so now please just lie down on your belly'

' Ok but if this goes pear shaped please don't blame this on me, and don't make us break up'

' Tilly im not going to break up with you again, i know i have in the past but this time im not im going to be with you 100% no matter what happens ok so please don't think im going to break up with you again'

' Good i wont be thinking that anymore im just glad that your sticking with me 100%'

Sinead finally comes down with the baby oil

' Jen why do yo need the bay oil'

' Because Sinead i am going to ma-sarge her back to make it a little better, then shes going to get in the bath and i will be rubbing her back where the bruising is, but before you cut in yeah she isn't going to be naked, shes going to have clothes on, can you come in to just in case your mum does suspect something'

' Yeah course i will but no funny business or no kissing,ok it was weird seeing yo both nearly at it so i don't want to see you two kissing in front of me, well not yet anyways'

'ok ahah sorry about that by the way i didn't want you to see that' Jen says slightly embarrassed

Jen goes back over to Tilly and sits on her bum so she can ma sarge her back.

' Right Tilly this could hurt a little,so please try and keep still if its too much pain tell me to stop ok and i will'

**Sorry i havent updated in a while, my internet is down constantly so i have been lucky to upload this one so sorry if another one doesn't get upload today/night. **


End file.
